Some Comfort Here
by Anna Jamisen
Summary: Hector and Andromache never thought that their relationship would turn into the most legendary love of all time. This is the meeting of Hector and Andromache. Final chapter up. Please Review. COMPLETE
1. Spend All Your Time Waiting

Andromache pulled her long, dark hair out of her face and gently laid it over one shoulder. She sighed and leaned against the rail of her balcony, a soft breeze blowing her hair into her face once again. She muttered under her breath and pulled it back again, delicately running her petite fingers through it. She breathed deeply of the soft air only found on nights like this. The sky had never been as clear as it was that night, the bright stars glistening down on her. The light from her fire was dull, slowly creeping out of the doorway and fading. Andromache enjoyed nights like these - she found them peaceful.

She gazed down at the gardens below her, and quickly decided to go for a walk. It was frowned upon for a woman to be walking alone at night but, since Andromache was only fourteen, her father allowed it. She hurried down the stairs, not wanting to miss a moment of moonlight in the garden. As she arrived and walked through the door she grabbed a torch, so she could light the flames on the edges of the paths. However, as she began to move inside, she noticed that the garden was already lit. She returned the torch to its resting place and wandered down the stone path.

She immediately went to her favorite spot - a small clearing in the center of the garden with several benches surrounded by trees. She ran quickly to get there, but when she arrived she realized that she wasn't alone. On the bench directly across from the entrance sat Prince Hector of Troy.

The Prince had arrived a week earlier for a meeting with her father, King Eetion of Thebe. He was supposed to have left three days ago, but their ship was damaged while docking. The repairs were expected to take at least another week, so he would be staying until then. Eetion had welcomed them with opened arms and asked Hector to stay in their palace as an honored guest until they were ready to go home. Hector had humbly accepted and, with the exceptions of feasts and celebrations, mostly he kept to himself. Andromache had barely spoken to him, except for polite conversation at events or when passing him in the halls.

He saw her and immediately stood, his robes shifting in the wind. She smiled and nodded politely. "Prince Hector," she greeted.

"Princess," he replied softly, suddenly getting nervous.

Andromache stuttered, trying to figure out what she should say. "I… I'm sorry to bother you. I didn't know anyone was down here." she quickly stated. As she turned to leave, Hector called after her.

"Andromache," he called softly. She stopped and slowly turned around. "You… you don't have to go. If you want to be alone, I can go in. It's getting late anyway." He explained, silently kicking himself for sounding like an idiot. 'Good job Hector!'

"No, I disturbed you. I apologize. I-" she paused. "Would you mind company? Or would you like to be alone?" They were dancing around their words, and both felt rather silly. Andromache didn't know what it was about him that made her so nervous. He was much older than she, at least 7 or so years, and was quite the warrior. However, this wasn't what made her anxious about being around him. She didn't fear him - it was something else.

"No, please." He welcomed her. "It'd be nice to have some company." Andromache nodded and hesitantly walked towards him. She gazed at the rosebush behind him, and walked past the Prince towards it. He followed her gaze towards the flowers.

_If you bond with her, she'll open up._

"You like the roses." He stated, immediately feeling too proper. He slouched down a little so he didn't seem so official – he noticed that women found it cold. Andromache met his eyes and looked back, nodding.

"The yellow ones," she told him. "I don't know why," she continued, crouching down to get a closer look. "They don't serve a purpose. We don't get anything from them. But they still strive to live. They lean towards the sun in the morning and soak up the dew during the day."

_She's an idealist._

"They're beautiful." He stated, walking over to her. "They live so that someday, someone will look at them the way you're looking at them now." He explained, gazing at Andromache.

"I like to think that," she began, standing and looking up to him. "That we all have a purpose in this life." She smiled at him and looked at the floor, embarrassed.

_She wants to fall in love._

"You'll find your purpose. You will." He promised. "Because these flowers, all they want is to be loved. And you love them because, well, because you want to be loved too." He was being bold and he knew it, but decided to take a chance. Andromache's eyes started straight into his. He suddenly felt nervous and looked away.

"You're different than I thought you'd be." She whispered.

"What did you think I'd be?" he asked with a small grin.

"I don't know." she trailed off, walking towards the bench and stopping in front of it, beckoning him to follow. He walked behind her in slower strides, his hands behind his back.

_Keep your distance. Don't push her._

"I thought you'd be a warrior, just like all the others I know. A brute, if that's what you'd call It." she continued, sitting down and leaning back on her hands as she finished. She raised her shoulders and cocked her head to the side.

"And what do you think of me now?" he asked, sitting next to her. Andromache sat forward and rested her forearm on her leg, wrapping her other arm around and intertwining her fingers. She smiled as she stared off into the garden.

_She's a little sarcastic. Try to be patient._

"I'm not sure." She teased, "But I'll let you know. What about me?"

"Still deciding." He responded sarcastically. She laughed and looked back into the garden. They sat there for a long time, just enjoying each other's company and staring at the flowers. After a while Hector broke the peaceful silence.

_Ask her questions._

"How old are you?" he asked. The question wasn't urgent, so Andromache didn't find it odd.

"Fourteen." She replied honestly. He was surprised. She was very young and looked much older. "And you?" she asked.

"Twenty three." He replied. Nine years between them.

_She's young, try not to make her nervous. If you do, she'll run._

"Has your father arranged a marriage for you?" she questioned, looking over at him. Hector was taken aback by her inquisitiveness. "I'm just curious." She continued, noticing him tense at her involuntary words. She trailed her head off and tried to sound lighthearted, as if to ease his discomfort. The truth was that the subject worried her as well. Hector relaxed a little, realizing she meant no harm by her words.

"No," Hector lied. "But he is upset that I've been putting it off. And you?"

"No. I'm still young yet, but Thebe needs a strong ally. My father doesn't want to marry me off too early, but he might have to. The problem is finding someone he approves of." Andromache explained.

"He has high standards?" It was a statement more than a question. She shrugged.

_She might get defensive._

"I'm his only daughter. He says that I look older than I am – because I'm so tall – but he's worried that if we wait too long that there won't be anyone for me to marry." She told him.

_But then again, she might start to trust you._

Andromache couldn't understand why she felt she could open up to Prince Hector, but she let it go at that moment and followed her instincts.

"Does he have anyone in mind?" Hector asked. He also couldn't understand why he was so curious about her, but he felt good being around her. She puckered her lips and shook her head.

"No. I'm starting to get worried." She admitted. "A woman is worthless without a husband."

"Andromache," he began quickly, forgetting her title. "That's not true. It's not." She was slightly surprised by his concern.

"Yes it is," she argued, standing. "We are thrown around like property. If we cannot marry what good are we to anyone else?"

"No," he replied, standing beside her. "That's not true." He repeated. "You'll find someone Andromache. I know you will."

"Do you really believe that?" she questioned. He nodded his head.

"Yes." He whispered. Andromache nodded and turned to him.

"It's getting late. I should go." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Would you like me to escort you?" He offered. She shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." She refused, turning to leave the garden. As she reached the exit she swung around and looked at him. "Goodnight, Hector." She called gently.

"Goodnight Andromache." He answered. "You'll meet him." He continued in a hushed tone, so that none but the gods could hear him. "Maybe you already have."


	2. For That Second Chance

Andromache sat out on her balcony again the next night, staring out at the city. She was tired – she'd had a trying day. Her father informed her there would be some "changes" coming soon, and that she needed to prepare for an impending marriage.

After asking who was to be her husband, Eetion replied, "You'll find out soon. He would like to tell you himself when he's ready."

"Is he already here?" she had asked. Her father was being vague.

He had continued without answering. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that this will be a strong alliance for Thebe, and a fruitful marriage for you."

She was so angry with her father for not telling her who she was to marry. Didn't she at least deserve that? Andromache glanced dejectedly down at the garden and noticed that the lamps were lit. No one ever visited the garden at night, and Andromache knew exactly who was there. She rushed down as quickly as she could and ran into the garden, searching for Hector. She arrived in the courtyard and looked around for him.

Hector smiled to himself. He was sitting behind a tree so that Andromache wouldn't see him if she came down. He wanted to see what she would do when she saw that he wasn't there.

He decided not to be cruel, and stepped out from his hiding place. "Princess," he called, "Are you looking for someone?" he asked coyly. Andromache smiled as he stepped out from behind the tree. She was pleased to see him. It was odd that she found so much comfort from him, but she felt relief at seeing him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She replied. "I was looking for a handsome man to sweep me off my feet, but there aren't any here." She joked. Hector chuckled and walked over to her. She suddenly became very serious and looked solemnly at him. "My father arranged a marriage for me." She told him.

"I know." Hector replied, looking into her eyes. "He told me."

"I don't know who it is. But I don't want to. He said it would be a 'fruitful marriage' for me." He paused and sat on the same bench she sat on the night before. "Who says that anyway?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, I'm sure your father has picked a good man for you." Hector suggested, sitting down next to her.

"I thought I'd be so excited about it, but now I'm not so sure." She confessed.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Why should I be excited? I'm being sent away. Marriage is nice to dream about, but it's different when it's actually happening." She noted.

"Because you've never met or because you could never love him?" Hector asked.

"I wouldn't say never. But probably because I don't love him now." She paused and sighed. "Who could it be?" she asked rhetorically.

"I know." He began, startling her a little.

"Did my father tell you?" she asked, turning to him. She was curious and did not expect what was coming next.

"No." he answered honestly. "But he gave permission."

"What?" she asked.

"Andromache, I came here for a reason." He began, hoping she would forgive him. "My ship wasn't damaged. Your father asked me to stay."

"Why?" she inquired. She clearly wasn't picking it up.

"It's me, Andromache. I came hear to meet with your father. He asked me to marry you." He explained. Andromache's eyes became wide with shock. Before she could say anything, Hector began speaking again. "But I wanted to ask you myself." Andromache looked at him curiously.

"Ask me? You're giving me a choice?" she questioned, puzzled.

"Andromache, I know you want to fall in love. I know that an arranged marriage isn't what you want. It's not what I want either, but…" he paused and took her hands. "But I promise that if you will marry me, I'll make you as happy as I can. Andromache I was so afraid when I arrived here that you would be like every other Princess I've ever met – stuck up and selfish – but you are amazing. When I met you last night I began to adore you, and if you marry me, I promise I'll adore you even more each day. I may not be the man of your dreams, but I'll do all I can to make you happy. I won't force this on you. I want you to have what you want." Andromache couldn't help but notice that he had completed his entire monologue in three breaths. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just looked at him.

"Andromache, will you marry me?" Hector asked her. Andromache held her breath and let tears fall. She finally took a deep breath and looked away, fear in her eyes. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and wiped away some tears.

"I… I need to think about this Hector. I…" she could barely form a sentence. She looked to him, asking him to help her.

"You don't have to answer right now," he told her. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. You can answer then." He whispered. She quietly nodded, stood up and left. Hector watched her go, her tears still falling.

Andromache arrived in her room, even more shaken up than she had been when she left. She curled up in her bed, deciding that there was no way she could think about this tonight, and quickly let her tears coax her to sleep.


	3. That Would Make It Okay

She woke groggily the next morning, the moist, hot air causing her clothing to stick to her body. She rolled quickly out of bed and looked out onto the balcony. From where the sun was she noticed that it must have been at least noon. She quickly changed out of her outfit from the day before into a new one and headed down to the throne room, looking for her father.

Hector stood with Eetion on the balcony overlooking Thebe. It was a warm day, and the air was wet and sticky. He was silent for a time until Eetion spoke. "Did you ask her?" he questioned curiously.

"Yes. She will answer me tonight." Hector replied. "I only hope the shock won't make her too upset."

"Did you do everything I told you? Did you ask her questions? Try to bond with her? You kept your distance, correct?" The King became curious.

Hector chuckled and answered Eetion. "Yes. She became sarcastic, just like you said, but she's also very articulate. She became a little defensive, but I think she trusts me. I tried not to make her nervous. It might have backfired, I don't know." Hector sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "This is my brother's area of expertise, not mine." He began again, a hint of wit in his voice. The King laughed. Hector looked back up at him. "It's not funny."

"Well, she's coming here by now, I'm sure. Unless you want to run into her, I suggest you go practice your speech." he suggested, adding under his breath, "You might need it." Hector threw him a dirty look and quickly left the throne room.

At the same moment on the opposite side of the room, Andromache entered and rushed over to her father.

"Was he-"

"Yeah,"

"Did he-"

"Uh huh."

"Did you-"

"Yes."

"Should I-"

"Yep."

"And who-"

" No one."

"So I-"

"That's right."

"Uhhhhh!" she sighed, finally giving up. Her father turned around and smiled at her. "How do you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" her father asked.

"That mind reading, sentence finishing thing." she explained. "I hate it." She finally walked over and sat on a bench at the edge of the room. "So, let's recap. He was telling the truth, he did ask your permission, you do know that he asked last night, I should marry him, and there will be no one else to marry, so I should." she concluded. "That about right?"

"He's a good man, and he'll make you happy. He adores you." he assured her.

"He told you that?" she asked. Eetion nodded his head. "Then I know what I have to do."

"You don't have to. But I think you'll be glad you said yes." Andromache embraced her father and left the room.


	4. There's Always One Reason

Andromache had arrived at the garden about an hour before Hector came. She sat nervously by the rosebush waiting for him. She hadn't quite figured out what she was going to say to him, but she knew that if she thought about it too much that she'd drive herself crazy. She decided to stare at the flowers instead.

Hector had also spent the day trying to figure out what he would say to Andromache. At first he thought he should let her talk, but then that made him more nervous because it was too unpredictable. He didn't know what she would say, and he didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. He contemplated it up until the moment he entered the garden that night. He spotted the young princess sitting by her favorite flowers, and he stopped, watching her. He wasn't quite sure why he found her so beautiful - she didn't have any features that set her apart from the other women he had met, but he did know that he had never been so transfixed by any.

"You like the roses." he began, repeating the words he had spoken to her on their first meeting. She turned quickly to look at him, a tear flowing down her cheek. She could think of nothing to say, so instead looked back to the bush. Hector walked over to her and sat a safe distance away. She shifted to look at him. "Have you decided?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I have." He stared at her with anticipation, and she began feeling ill. "You were right." she admitted.

"About what?" he asked, following her with his eyes as she stood.

"I want to be loved." she replied. "That's it. That's all."

"All?" he questioned, standing next to her. He was confused and wasn't sure what she meant.

"Hector, you are a good man, but we have just met. We barely know each other. I don't love you and you can't love me. How would this work?"

"Andromache, you may not love me now, but someday you may." Hector explained.

"I don't want to live my life based on some days or maybes. I want to know that I will love you. I need to know that you will love me. And love is not something that you can promise." she cried, her voice breaking.

"Give me a chance Andromache. Give me a chance to love you." he begged.

"I can't," she sobbed, letting out a shaky breath. She let her tears fall freely and didn't dare look at him. She didn't think she had the strength. Hector reached up and wiped the salty droplets from her cheek. She closed he eyes, soaking up his lingering touch. He cradled her face in his hand, catching the tears that continued to stream down.

"Why not?" he whispered. It was barely audible, in fact, if Andromache had not been as close to him as she was, she wouldn't have known he had said anything. She sobbed harder now, reaching her hand up to join his.

"You've…been…so…so kind to…to me…me." she cried between quick breaths.

"Then marry me Andromache." he pleaded. Hector smiled. "Marry me. Let me make you happy."

"I want you to be happy." she mouthed, unable to speak. Suddenly, she found her voice. "I can't make you happy, Hector. I'm sorry." She forced her feet to move and she quickly walked away from him.

Hector was in shock. He wasn't sure of what to do, but he knew that he wanted her, and he wouldn't let her get away. He chased after her as quietly as he could. As soon as he was close enough to touch her he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Without giving her a chance to react, he pulled her body close to his and brought her face close to his so that their noses touched. Her eyes widened in surprise and he put his fingers to her lips to silence her.

"Shh, listen to me." he commanded. "Andromache, what other choice do you have? You said so yourself, there may not be anyone for you to marry. I know that you are afraid, Andromache, I'm afraid too. Please don't shut me out. I will take care of you. I can't promise that you'll love me, but I can honestly tell you now that I love you." With that he gently grasped the back of her neck and pushed her lips to his.

The kiss was tender and sweet, their lips barely touching, Andromache choking back sobs. Hector deepened the kiss to relax her, allowing more contact between their mouths. Andromache raised her hands to his chest and flattened her palms against him. He wrapped his arm around her and laid his hand against her back, rubbing it gently. Hector prayed silently that this moment would never end, because he feared that it would be the only time he would be this close to her. His hand slid to her face, slowly coxing her. She relaxed into him and let him hold her and console her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk into his body. Hector pulled back and looked into her eyes, breathing deeply. Her tears had subsided, but the sadness was still in her eyes.

"Marry me." he repeated. She pulled away and violently shook her head. Hector's heart broke as he watched her pain.

"No!" she yelled. "No, I won't, I won't marry you." With this she ran out of the garden. Knowing that it would be a mistake, Hector ran after her, catching her at the bottom of the stairs. "Let me alone!" she cried.

"Andromache, tell me why you're so upset. You wouldn't be like this if something wasn't wrong." he looked lovingly into her eyes. "Tell me."

"Hector, I…" she paused, once again on the verge of hysterics. He tried to calm her by whispering and telling her to take her time. "I talked to Tenious, my brother. This morning I had every intention of marrying you Hector, but now I can't."

"Shh, it's okay. What did he say?" Hector asked.

"He told me that you were a warrior and that someday it would be the sword that would kill you. He told me that as your wife I would have to live to see you fall." she explained. "He told me that he saw me in a dream, as a captive." she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I do not want to fall in love with you knowing that someday I will lose you. I wouldn't be able to bear that." Suddenly it made sense, and Hector nodded. She wanted to be with him. She just didn't want to lose him.


	5. To Feel Not Good Enough

I don't like the way this one worked, so that's why I cut it short. I appreciate all the reviews. I want you all to know that Andromache's hesitation is more for the benefit o Hector's character than Andromache's. Thanks guys. Here's the next chapter.

"Hector, I just can't. Do you understand? Do you get it now?" she yelled at him, gasping for air. She fell hard to the ground sobbing. She began hyperventilating and panicking, fear written across her face. Hector didn't know what was happening to her, but he could see her tensing up and shaking.

Hector quickly fell to his knees and scooped her up in his arms. Standing, he carried her up the stairs. She clung to him as he carried her, too afraid to do anything else. He moved as quickly as he could without frightening her and approached the door of her room.

"Open it!" he yelled to the guards who looked at him with prying eyes. He pushed past them and quickly treaded into the room, laying her body down on the bed. She curled up defensively and cried.

Hector grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her body, forcing her to open herself back up. He wrapped her arms around his shoulders and positioned himself on top of her, knowing that she would make herself ill unless she calmed down.

"Breathe, Andromache!" he ordered, stilling her body with his hands. Andromache tried to fight him, but he was too strong and held her tighter.

"Let me go!" she yelled to him, refusing to surrender. She began weeping harder, quickly incapable of breathing once again. She looked into his eyes, pleading for help.

"Calm down, and take a deep breath." He ran his fingers over her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Shh, shh, it's okay, relax. Take a deep breath. It's okay."

Andromache drew a shaky lungful of air and held onto Hector, trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hector. I'm so sorry." she sobbed, pushing her face into his shoulder. "Don't leave me!"

Not knowing what else to do, Hector held her, waiting for her to calm down. He stroked her hair, kissing the side of her head and rubbing her back.

Hector hoped that she would calm down soon so they could talk, but they were soon joined by her father and four of her brothers.

"What is going on?" Eetion demanded, looking from his daughter to the young Prince on top of her. Hector would have jumped up, but Andromache clung to him so tightly that he was unable to peel her off him.

"My lord, we were talking and…" he began, trying to think of a clever explanation, when he was interrupted by Andromache's howl. If he hadn't known better it would have sounded like he was beating her. Eetion put his hand up as if to let him know it was alright.

Tenious ran over to the bed, pulling his sister off of Prince Hector and carrying her away. Hector was spent and collapsed on the bed. "I don't know what happened." he explained.

"I know." Eetion consoled.

"She doesn't want to marry me." he confessed.

"I know."

"She doesn't want me to leave."

"I know."

"But she doesn't want to leave with me."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do."

"I know."

Hector looked over at the old man who had sat next to him. "You're worse than my father." he complained. Eetion stood and walked to the door.

"I know."


	6. And It's Hard

Andromache's brother brought her into the servant's quarters and laid her down on a small couch-like seat at the edge of the room. He sent two handmaidens to get fresh water and a towel. Her father burst into the room and snapped at his son. "Tenious, you've done enough. Go!" Tenious left the room and Eetion sat next to his daughter. "Calm down Andromache. You're marrying Hector. I'm arranging the marriage. Hector wanted you to have a say, but this is the best thing for you. I'm doing this for you."

"No, please. I can't go with him!" she cried.

"You will go with him, and you won't argue about it. Calm down and come to the gardens. Hector will be there." he ordered.

"Father," she argued.

"You will obey me Andromache. I will not say it again." With that the old man stood and left. Andromache did her best to compose herself and washed her face before leaving to go to the gardens.

She was afraid of leaving with Hector. She was afraid of what would become of her life. But now she did not have the option. She arrived quickly and spotted the place where they had first met. "Hector?" she called out. Hector came around the corner and walked up to Andromache.

"I'm so sorry, Andromache." he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't…" she began. Hector cut her off.

"Please, don't. I didn't want you to be forced to come with me. I thought that if you said no your father would understand, but…" he tried to explain.

"I'm glad it's you, Hector." she admitted, stepping closer. "I don't want it to be anyone else. I'm just afraid of facing my family tomorrow." she rationalized. Hector hesitantly snaked his arm around her waist and he pulled her towards him. When she didn't pull away he hugged her tighter, until her body was leaning up against his. She let her arms creep around his torso, placing her head on his beating chest. He kissed her on the forehead and she sighed.

"Well, what if…" he conjectured. "What if we left tonight?" Andromache lifted her head and her eyes questioned his sincerity. "What if you said goodbye to whoever you need to and had someone collect your things; if we left for Troy, right now?"

"Now?" she asked, stepping away from him. "What would they think?"

"What difference would it make?" he asked. "Andromache, do you want to be with me?" The seriousness in his voice unnerved her. A tear let itself loose from her eye. She stayed silent for a moment before closing her eyes and nodding deeply, biting her lip.

"Then come with me, right now." he demanded. "There is no reason why we should prolong this farewell. Let us go now, and you will need to worry about facing your family no longer."

She let out a small smirk before making eye contact with him again. "Alright." she whispered. "Let me gather my things and say goodbye to my mother. Where shall I find you?" she asked, drying a tear.

"I'll meet you at the docks, an hour before dawn?" he suggested.

"Alright." she agreed. Without another word, she swiftly left the gardens, heading for her parent's chambers.


	7. At The End of the Day

"Mother, are you here?" Andromache called from the door of her parents' bedroom.

"Yes, my dear!" she called from within. Andromache entered and closed the door behind her.

"Where is Father?" she asked, seeing her mother appear from around the corner.

"He's at the temple. What's wrong my child?" she asked, approaching her daughter. Andromache made eye contact with her mother.

"Father is making me marry Prince Hector. We're leaving for Troy tonight. I just wanted --"

"Hush, my child. I understand." her mother interrupted. "I'll send your love to the rest of them."

"Thank you, Mother."

Andromache stood and kissed her mother's hands before turning and running to the garden, never looking back. When she arrived, no one was there. She walked over to the rose bush for the last time. She sighed, lifting a rose and bringing it to her nose.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Andromache looked around the rest of the garden, memorizing every flower and every tree. This had been her refuge. This had been her one escape, and now she was running from the one place she felt safe. She let a silent tear run down her face. Her life had taken a dangerous turn, one she could never undo. Whether she stayed or went, her life would never be the same. She bid farewell to her home silently, taking one last look around.

She arrived at the docks an hour before sunset, as she had promised. Hector sat on the edge of the far dock, waiting for her. She approached him slowly and sat beside him. They sat quietly together for a while before she broke the silence. "I've never been on a boat."

"That should make for an interesting trip." he replied shortly. At first she thought he was angry, but when she looked over at him, she saw that he was smiling. She smiled back.

"I'm scared." Andromache whispered seriously.

"I know. So am I." Hector stood and took her hand, helping his betrothed to stand. "Are you ready?"

"No." she replied honestly. "But let's go before I change my mind."

"Alright. Let's go." They boarded the ship silently, and before she knew it, Andromache was watching her home fade away. She watched until all she could see was ocean. Her life would be a long and hard one, she knew. And yet, she wasn't afraid. There would be bad, but there would be good too.

Hector came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. No matter what pain may await her, she would find some comfort here.


End file.
